1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to theft preventing devices, and more particularly to a theft preventing device which, when unlawfully damaged, splashes out a fluid containing adhesive material.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,049 has proposed a theft preventing device which is designed as follows: The device has a material which is permanently stuck on an object or produces a strong smell. The material is fixedly stuck onto cloth, leather, leather goods, or objects made of cloth or leather. When an excessively great external force is applied to the theft preventing device, its closed space is broken, as a result of which the adhesive material or smelly material is discharged from the closed space, which prevents the theft of the article to which the theft preventing device is applied.
On the other hand, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication Hei-6-33294/(1994) has disclosed a portable crime preventing device which discharges small pieces such as confetti so that they are stuck onto the person. The portable crime preventing device comprises; an accommodating case which has a blowing hole, and accommodates a number of small pieces such as confetti and a rotary wing, and a drive section for rotating the rotary wing in the accommodating case. When the switch is operated, the drive section is activated, so that the rotary wing is turned to discharge the small pieces out of the device.
A two-wheeled vehicle such as a bicycle and a motorcycle often employs a wire lock device in which a wire is detachably connected to a lock unit. However, since the wire can be cut, it is impossible to prevent the two-wheel vehicle from being stolen.